


Just tell her already

by Far_Fetched_Imagineer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Fetched_Imagineer/pseuds/Far_Fetched_Imagineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima’s thoughts on his best friend crushing on their new manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just tell her already

Tsukishima wanted to strangle his best friend. He was being pathetic, and his current problem wasn’t even that big a deal. And Tsukishima really hated people who drew out useless problems.

It was a good thirty minutes after the end of practice. He and Yamaguchi are on their own way home when his long-time friend let off a long heavy sigh. Yamaguchi then started walking ahead of him, shoulders sagged, Tsukishima noticed, before he sighed once again. Tsukishima rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He knew these signs. He has known Yamaguchi for years. He knew Yamaguchi only got like this when there was a girl involved, and he knew exactly which girl he was thinking about.

Yachi Hitoka wasn’t anything special, Tsukishima observed. She was jumpy like a little mouse, nervous, quirky. Compared to stunning beauty Shimizu-san, their new recruit was forgettable. If what the other schools and Yamaguchi would say is true though, Yachi was at least cute.

But Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi’s luck with girls, or lack thereof. That had always somehow been directly related to him. For some reason as they both grew up, Tsukishima had earned a reputation among the girls, and a lot of those girls tended to bypass or go through Yamaguchi so they could talk to him. Tsukishima didn’t care about the attention, but he would always see Yamaguchi getting upset whenever this happened, and it sort of bothers him that the idiot would just brush it off and ask him about the girls when they left as if he hadn’t just been cast aside.

He was glad that Yachi is different. She wasn’t trying to get close to him or using Yamaguchi as an unwilling middleman like the other girls had done. If he recalled correctly, Yachi was kind of afraid of him, (she’s afraid of a lot of things) and for Yamaguchi’s sake, he sort of prefers it that way. He was also thankful that she had taken over tutoring their first-year teammates from him. He didn’t want to associate with hot-blooded idiots any more than necessary.

Tsukishima has also noticed that Yamaguchi has been helping Yachi more than necessary during practice as of late. He has also begun helping her out with Hinata and Kageyama’s studies despite him needing his best efforts to keep himself afloat in class. It does seem to be working as Yachi has begun interacting with Yamaguchi the same way she does with Hinata and Kageyama. He’s seen them talking a little more recently, laughing together a little more. And he’s pretty sure he’s seen them comforting each other and working each other through their little panic attacks. It’s a little lame, Tsukishima thought, insufficient and a little too benign. But if that was Yamaguchi’s approach and if that was working, who was he to complain?

He hopes Yamaguchi will finally decide to grow a pair and ask Yachi out already. He’s certainly capable of it now if he can stand up to him. He’s pretty sure though that both of them will be nervous wrecks when the time comes. He could already see the both of them jittery and apologizing profusely as it plays out in his head (Yamaguchi’s getting brave, but he’s not that brave and Yachi as mentioned is jumpy as a mouse). Hopefully, it wouldn’t be the train wreck it will look like to outsiders when it happens.

Tsukishima lengthened his stride, giving Yamaguchi a huge slap to the back when he caught up.

The freckled boy straightened up almost instantly. He shot him a puzzled look. “Tsukki?”

He will root for him, silently, praying for his success. If he does succeed, Yamaguchi wouldn’t be around to call him Tsukki much anymore, and he thinks maybe he’ll miss that. But if things work out for Yamaguchi, then all well and good. If there is someone in this world he would wish the best for, it was Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> © 02142015 imagineer-sama
> 
> I hope I got things (characterization and stuff) right. This was totally rushed. I just really wanted to add to the YamaYachi tag so much and be productive today. I hope this suffices. Feedback, pls. It'd be much appreciated. I know my work is not the best. 
> 
> (this is also an experiment to see if people actually read a/n's)


End file.
